Margaret Ludenberg
Margaret Ludenberg '''is one of the characters in ''Danganronpa 3: Carnival of Despair. ''She holds the title of the '''Ultimate Assassin. She is one of the few students to survive the final trial and escape the amusement park. Margaret even appears in Danganronpa 3.5: Scattered Hope along with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, who both watch the Ultimate Hope Trinity when they had JES. She's even the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Chronicles of the Reaper. Appearance Margaret has a slim figure, pale skin and her eye color is sky blue. She has black hair that's tied up into two drill-like pigtails that go down to her waist and she wears black lipstick. She wears clothing that matches that of Gothic Lolita fashion. It consists of a white lace headpiece on her head, a white blouse with a Peter-Pan collar, a black jacket with white lace ruffles at the cuffs of the sleeves, fastened by a simple black ribbon across her chest and her black skirt is many-tiered and features white lace around the rims of each of the skirt's tiers. She wears black thigh-length socks, a pair of white Mary Janes with thick heels on her feet and a pair of black gloves on her hands. In Danganronpa: Chronicles of the Reaper, Margaret takes on a new appearance. Her hair is now colored platinum blonde and she now wears black eyeshadow on her eyes. Her hair is tied up into two elbow-length pigtails on the back of her head by two black ribbons and they curl up as they reach the bottom. Two strands of her hair go in front of her ears and goes to down to her chest, also curling up as they reach the bottom. The sleeves of her white blouse gets more oversized as it reaches the cuffs and has a second tier of lace underneath the first at the cuffs. Her black jacket is now sleeveless. She wears a pair of black arm warmers that go up to the cuffs of her blouse's first tier of lace. The elbow areas of her blouse and arm warmers are tied up by two black ribbons, making them look more fuller on the areas between the ribbons. She retains the black ribbon across her chest and her black skirt, which goes down to her knees, has white lace on the bottom end and isn't many tiered like her last outfit was. She still has her black thigh-length socks and white Mary Janes heels on her feet and her black gloves on her hands. She now wears a black headband with a white "X" pattern and black lace underneath it. Personality History The Tragedy Originally from Austria, Margaret had always been neglected by everyone, including her own parents. She never had anyone to call a friend and she was never loved as she was growing up. The 30% Prophecy and Prior to Project Hope III On the first of the new school year at Hope's Peak Academy, Margaret meets Ini Amuro, who was a robot built to keep an eye on her. Margaret opens up to Ini almost immediately and enjoys her company. At first, though, she is skeptical as to why Ini was so nice to her despite everyone else in the school avoiding her because of her title. Margaret is even more surprised when some of her classmates start interacting with her too because of her friendship with Ini. Despairful Four Arc Part 1 - The Park of Mutual Killing In the amusement park, Atsuo meets Margaret at the Pavillion with Ini. Despite the short interaction, Atsuo doesn't appear to feel uncomfortable with Margaret's talent, which surprises and relieves her. Part 2 - The Cardinals of Despair Relationships Atsuo Fukui The two met at Hope's Peak Academy when Atsuo was given time in Sonia Nevermind's English class. Atsuo was very nice and understanding of Margaret's choice in being an assassin of justice, being the first boy Margaret met that thinks that way. Because of his acceptance of her, Margaret begins to form a crush on him. Ini Amuro Free Time Quotes Gallery Trivia *She shares the same surname as Celestia Ludenberg, one of the students in the first Danganronpa ''game. However they share no family connection due to Celeste's real name being Taeko Yasuhiro. **Due to this, fans speculate that Margaret could actually be the real "Celestia Ludenberg". *She's based off of Margaret Moonlight, a boss from the game ''No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. **They're both assassins. **They both wore Gothic Lolita style fashion. **Both of their first names mean "pearl" in Greek. *Her English VA is Willa Holland, the voice of Aqua from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Category:Danganronpa Category:DR3: Carnival of Despair Category:DR3 Characters Category:Alive Category:DR3.5: Scattered Hope Category:DR3.5 Characters Category:DR: Chronicles of the Reaper Category:Main Protagonists Category:Class 80